Blinding
by Synnerxx
Summary: Adam hates being left in the Cage alone with just the two Archangels for company. God decides to pull him out too some time after Sam is saved. The only catch is he's stuck with Michael and Lucifer.


**Pairing: Michael/Adam/Lucifer**

**Warnings: Sex, wing!kink, ritualistic injury, threesome sex**

**Spoilers: General ones for season five**

**Notes: I have a lot of people to thank: dr_jasley, _bluebells, stharridan, theinsaneeraser, zekkass, and ladyknightanka for everything. Without them, this fic wouldn't exist. Thank you, ladies.**

* * *

><p>Adam isn't sure how this happened. It isn't anything he did personally. No, all he did was sit in the corner of the cage with Sam and watch the Archangels fight for what feels like years, but time passes strangely here. A day could stretch on for weeks and a year could pass in a minute. He sat there in the corner even when Sam was lifted out of the Cage, though there was a piece of him that got left behind. Adam took care of that little piece, Sam's soul. He protected it from the rage of the two Archangels who were absolutely furious when Sam left.<p>

They tried everything they could to get their hands on Sam's soul, but Adam refused to let it go. It was the only thing that brought comfort to him here. When something reaches down and takes it from him, he retreats even further into the darkest part of the Cage, completely ignoring the Archangels. They ignore him as well, preferring to battle each other rather than pay any attention to the human trapped down there with them.

So much for all the protection Michael had promised him. Told him nothing would harm him if he said yes and became his vessel. Promised he'd see his mom again. Now he was stuck down here in Hell, in the freaking Cage, with two fighting Archangels. His life really sucks. He presses himself further back into the nothingness that makes up the corners of the Cage, wanting to escape, wondering how Sam managed to get out. Dean and Castiel, probably. He may be their brother, but he wasn't a Winchester and he never would be. They would pick each other over him every single time. He tried not to be bitter about it because he could understand it, but it still stung a bit, though he would deny it.

Eventually, Michael and Lucifer seem to lose interest in fighting and seek him out. He knew this moment was coming, he just hoped it never would. He did not want to deal with the Archangels. He didn't think they would hurt him, but one never knows about the whims of the Angels, especially when said Angels are the Sword of Heaven and the Devil Himself. This was not going to be fun.

Michael looms over him and he does his best to ignore the Angel. He can see Michael's wings and even his halo here in this place. Lucifer's too. "Look at me, human." Michael orders him.

Adam glances up at him then goes back to staring into the darkness that covered the edges of the Cage. Michael glares down at him. He thinks he can feel the heat of it burning into the top of his head. He can't bring himself to care. Michael is a prissy bitch and it had fucking hurt to have the Archangel take over his body. Michael's Grace had nearly burned out his soul had Michael not prevented that at the last second. Adam thinks he should have just let it. Then he wouldn't be stuck here with them. Maybe he would even be with his mom. He doesn't know what happens to souls after being burned out by Angelic Grace.

Lucifer comes over to stand beside Michael. "Don't torment the human, brother."

Michael shifts his glare onto Lucifer. "He's mine and I can do whatever I wish with him."

Adam snorts, unable to help himself. Of course Michael is a selfish bastard. Of course.

"Technically, Dean Winchester is yours. Adam Milligan is not, even if he does have the blood for it." Lucifer points out calmly.

"Really? Then what about you taking Nick as your vessel, brother?" Michael's tone is mocking, meant to provoke Lucifer into another fight, but Lucifer merely shrugs.

"He was a means to an end. Besides I don't see him down here, do you?" Lucifer cocks his head at Michael.

"It doesn't matter. Adam is my vessel and I will do whatever I please with him, without any input from you." Michael says haughtily.

"You do realise that I'm sitting right here and can hear you, right?" Adam asks, looking up at the Archangels.

"So?" Michael scoffs.

"So, that means I don't belong to you or anyone else." Adam explains with the tone of someone explaining something to a very young child.

"That's where you're wrong, Adam." Suddenly he is standing and Michael is right there in front of him, an unreadable look in his eyes. He's pressed too close and too tight up against Adam for Adam's comfort.

Lucifer chuckles, watching his brother. "Michael, that's no way to treat him."

Michael glances over his shoulder at Lucifer and takes a step away from Adam, though he stays inside Adam's personal space. "Then what would you suggest, brother?"

Lucifer nudges Michael out of the way and looks Adam up and down. There's an intense look in his eyes that makes Adam very nervous all of sudden. Lucifer reaches out and strokes his fingers along Adam's cheek. "So fragile."

Adam swallows, acutely aware that he is at a distinct disadvantage, being human. Michael watches, a flicker of irritation passing over his face before it smooths out into the cold, blank mask that usually adorns his features. Lucifer lets his hand fall away from Adam and takes a step back from him. He keeps his eyes on Adam, but speaks to Michael. "You seduce him."

Adam isn't sure he heard that correctly. "What?"

Neither Archangel bothers to answer him as they are conversing with each other in what Adam guesses is Enochian. He sighs and slides back down into his resting place, hoping they will forget about him. Their hushed voices reach Adam though. He doesn't understand what they're saying, doesn't care, but he can't help listening to the way the syllables seem to ripple off their tongues and dance from their lips. It's slightly rough, with harsh edges, but somehow pretty too. He lets it lull him into a drowsy state of mind. There's no need for sleep down here. There's no need for any basic human functions really. Adam's pretty sure he doesn't even have a real body, that the body here is just something his mind is conjuring up to help him keep his sanity. The same he thinks is true for Michael and Lucifer.

He blinks when the voices stop. He looks around for the Angels, only to not find them. It's not strange for them to disappear, but it's usually accompanied by the sounds of fighting and their angry voices. He hears nothing now. It's a little disconcerting to say the least. He briefly considers getting up and finding them, but reminds himself that, as long as they're leaving him alone, he doesn't actually care about them. He settles back down into his corner and lets his mind wander.

An indeterminable amount of time passes before Adam is pulled to his feet, Michael's hand on his should, fingers curled and pinching into his skin. He glares at Michael and tries to shove his hand off, but Michael ignores his attempts and drags him over to where Lucifer is clearly waiting on them. He is shoved to his knees and Lucifer looks down at him for a moment before looking back up at Michael. "What do you want me to do with him?"

"I don't want you to do anything with him." Michael answers, tightening his grip on Adam when he tries to stand.

"Then why are you bringing him to me?" Lucifer seems vaguely curious, but shows more interest in his brother's motives than Adam himself.

"I am showing you he's mine." Michael explains calmly.

"So you keep saying. Who are you trying to convince, Michael? Me, him, or yourself?" Lucifer asks, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smirk.

Adam is sure his skin is bruising underneath Michael's fingers, the Arch angel's grip is too tight and it feels like his bones are grinding together. He can't do anything about it though. Michael doesn't care about causing him pain or about his well being.

"I don't have to prove anything to anyone. I'm the Loyal Son of Heaven." Michael glares at Lucifer who only smirks more.

"Um, could you let go now? You're crushing my shoulder." Adam snaps, fingers prying uselessly at Michael's hand.

Michael looks down at him as if noticing him for the first time. He gives one last, hard squeeze before letting Adam go. Adam immediately stands and walks back to his corner, feeling the eyes of the Archangels boring into his back. He doesn't care, pretends he doesn't feel it. He sits back down, pressing his back against the cool wall of the Cage. The throbbing pain in his shoulder is already beginning to fade. Pain doesn't last long here. It's why the Angels are still alive after all their battles, each being healed moments after the wound is inflicted. Adam wishes they had just killed each other. Or him, either works.

He hates being here, hates them, hates everything. There's nothing to do and nowhere to go. Nowhere to run when they get to close. It's really only Michael, but Lucifer watches him sometimes too. Just watches, never speaks. Just looks at him with an odd expression on his face that Adam doesn't care to place. Just as long as Lucifer keeps his distance, Adam doesn't care how much he watches.

Michael doesn't give him the same comfort. He stands too close to Adam, far too close. It makes Adam uncomfortable, but he tries not to show it. He obviously isn't very good at hiding it though, judging from Lucifer's amused glances that are shot their way whenever Michael decides it's time to bother the human again.

He turns around to find Michael close enough behind him that they are almost touching. He stumbles backwards and would have fallen had he not found himself pressed against Lucifer's chest. He balances himself and glares at the Angel in front of him. "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything. I already have it." Michael says, reaching out and stroking Adam's cheek. It's different from his usual touches. He usually likes to cause Adam pain. Well, maybe not likes, but he definitely doesn't notice when he does and never seems too concerned about it after Adam manages to get away from him.

"This again? I already told you. I'm not yours anymore. We're stuck down here anyway, so deal with it. I don't belong to you or anyone else." Adam snaps, shoving Michael's hand away from him. Lucifer chuckles behind him and Adam feels it more than he hears it, the vibrations from Lucifer's chest traveling through his back where they're still flush against each other.

He sidesteps smartly, moving away from both the Archangels. He glares at them both which only makes Lucifer laugh harder, the sound dark and rough. It curls around Adam, the sound echoing oddly in his ears after he storms away. He puts it down to the weird effects of the Cage and refuses to think about it anymore. Adam doesn't miss the hungry looks on both their faces though as he leaves. It's disturbing. What's even more disturbing is the fact that he finds himself slightly aroused by it. He squishes it down and shoves it into the back of his mind, not to be thought of again.

Lucifer turns to Michael, a glint in his eyes. "He's getting closer to breaking. Are you sure about this?"

Michael looks at Lucifer from the corner of his eye, still watching Adam leave. "Of course. I am always sure of what I'm going to do before I do it."

Lucifer smirks at him once again before heading off in the opposite direction from Adam. No use in following and making the human angrier than he already was. It isn't worth it to deal with another hissy fit from Michael, though Michael would object to his term for their fights. His Grace has no effect in anything in here and so he leans against the cold wall of the Cage, absently wanting a view of Hell and whatever is going on out there. Whatever it is, it's big. He can feel that much from the tension that seeps in, twisting and curling its way into his very being. It's annoying and he wants to know the cause of it.

Michael appears beside him. They can still fly here, but there's nowhere to go, just endless darkness and so they only fly to stretch out their wings when it becomes necessary. "Something is happening soon."

"I know." Lucifer nods.

"Something about the demons?" Michael asks, sneering.

"I don't know. I can't tell from in here." Lucifer shrugs.

Michael accepts that answer and falls silent instead of pressing Lucifer for more information.

All they can do is wait for whatever happens anyway.

Adam walks up next to them. "What's going on?"

They turn and look at him. "You can feel it too?" Michael asks.

Adam gives him an irritated look. "Yes, I can feel it too."

"We don't know. It's a bit hard to tell from in here." Lucifer cuts in before Michael can get angry with the sarcasm from Adam.

"So we just have to wait and see?" Adam asks, still irritated.

"Yes." Michael says sharply.

"Not like there's anything else to do in here." Adam sighs and walks away again.

Time moves in a fluid way and there's no way of telling how it actually moves here. One moment, Adam is leaning against the wall in his usual spot, the next he is blinking up into blindingly bright sunlight for the first time in what feels like years. He's in the cemetery where everything ended that day. His last day on Earth, even if he really wasn't aware of it at the time.

Suddenly there are hands on him, pulling him to his feet. He leans against whoever it is for a moment, focusing on breathing in fresh air. Then he realises it's Michael and jerks away, running into Lucifer on his other side. He pushes him away and moves out of their reach.

"So who busted us out of the Cage?" He asks, looking around, half-expecting Dean and Sam to be there with Bobby in tow. They aren't though and Adam ignores the sting that disappointment leaves in his heart.

"It seems our Father has deemed our punishment over." Michael says, looking smug.

"Well, now what?" Adam asks.

"I'm going back to Heaven." Michael answers and disappears. A few seconds later, he returns, looking disgruntled.

"I thought you were returning home, brother?" There is a hint of mockery in Lucifer's voice.

"It seems that I cannot at this time." Michael answers.

"You can't go back to Heaven?" Adam asks before he thinks about it.

Michael looks at him. "That's what I said."

"So Father finally kicked you out as well, hmm?" Lucifer snickers.

"No. I simply have to do something before returning." Michael glares at Lucifer.

"What's that then?" Lucifer asks, ignoring the glare aimed his way.

"Father didn't say." Michael says stiffly.

"So you have to figure it out on your own? No orders to follow? How awful for you." Lucifer grins maliciously at Michael.

Adam ignores them both and starts going through his pockets. He pulls out his wallet, a cell phone, and a set of keys. He scrolls through the phone's contacts, letting it hover over Dean's name for a moment before sticking it back in his pocket. There would be time later to call his brothers. He opens his wallet and finds his license, more cash than he had when he went to Hell, credit cards that he definitely did not have, but are in his name, and a student ID card for the local college. A piece of paper stuck behind his license catches his attention. He pulls it out and scans it quickly.

_iAdam, _

_I know it wasn't fair what happened to you and for that, I am sorry. I hope this makes up for it. Your apartment is at Willowbrook Apartment, #23. Take care of my sons, will you?/i_

He searches through the keys after putting his wallet back in his pocket and finds the keys, looking through them. There's a car alarm thing on his key chain as well, so he heads out of the cemetery, clicking the unlock button as he goes. A nondescript silver car flashes its lights and he grins at it. It's not the Impala, but at least he doesn't have to walk. Michael and Lucifer trail behind him, still bickering over their Father. Adam ignores them and gets in the car, starting it up.

"You can't expect us to get in that thing." Lucifer says flatly, eyeing the car with a look of distaste.

Adam smirks at him. "I don't."

He slams the door and takes off, pulling out faster than he should, but he doesn't care. He inputs the name of the apartment building into the GPS and searches for it, getting directions moments later.

Soon enough, he's pulling into the parking lot and looking for his complex. He finds it easily enough and gets out, jogging up the stairs to the door. He finds the right key and lets himself in. The apartment is bigger than he thought it would be and is nicely furnished. He has a feeling he knows who did this for him and why, but he's done enough for everyone and certainly been through enough in his lifetime that he really doesn't care about it. He's just glad he doesn't have to go home or to Bobby's place. He doesn't think he ever wants to set foot inside either house ever again.

There are two bedrooms and a bathroom, a good-sized kitchen, and living room. It's quaint and nice, but most importantly, it's Adam's. He checks the refrigerator and finds it stocked with all his favorite sodas, foods, water, and the necessities. The pantry and cupboards are the same way; filled with whatever he likes and whatever he needs. He grabs a soda from the refrigerator and drops down onto the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table. He knows he should call Sam and Dean and tell them he's alive and well, but he needs to unwind and relax for a bit. Being in Hell for so long gives one a new appreciation of Earth.

His musings are interrupted when both Michael and Lucifer appear in front of him. "What are you two doing here?"

"You thought you could leave us there?" Lucifer grins down at him.

"No, I did leave you there." Adam corrects with a scowl.

He thinks back to the note. He isn't expected to live with Lucifer and Michael, is he? Not after all they had done to him. No way. Michael's voice startles him out of his thoughts.

"I can always find you, no matter where you are. Like I said before, you are mine." He looks down at Adam, the smug expression on his face.

"I'm not yours." Adam says automatically.

Lucifer chuckles. "That's cute."

"Why don't the two of you get the fuck out of here and leave me in peace?" Adam snaps, standing up, fists clenching by his sides. He's had it up to here with them. There's no way he can deal with living with them, whatever God wants him to do. He rather go back into the Cage than live with them.

Faster than Adam ever thought possible, he's pinned to the couch, Michael's fingers gripping his chin tightly. "You're mine. You don't tell me what to do. I tell you what to do and I expect to be obeyed, understand, human?"

Adam sneers up at him as best he can. "I'm not yours. I don't belong to anyone, so you can go fuck yourself."

Lucifer's dark laughter makes Michael look over his shoulder at him. "You have a feisty one, brother."

"He needs to learn his place." Michael snaps, grip tightening further.

Adam's hands scrabble uselessly against Michael's wrist. The pain is getting to him and he wants Michael to let go.

Michael does let go, but he stays onto of Adam, in his lap. Adam rubs his jaw and glares up at Michael. "Get off of me."

Michael says nothing, just continues to watch him in silence, Lucifer behind him, head cocked, waiting on a cue from Michael, it seems.

Adam glances back and forth between the two Archangels. Michael reaches behind him and hauls Lucifer forward by his shirt. Now Adam has two Archangels hovering over him. He eyes them both warily. Lucifer strokes his fingers down Adam's cheek, hand as cold as ice. "You know he has to be a willing participate for this to work, Michael."

"He will be." Michael says, staring down at Adam.

"Participate for what? I'm not doing anything with the two of you." Adam struggles to get out from under them. Lucifer lets him go, but Michael doesn't move.

"You will be ours, Adam." Michael whispers, hands catching Adam's as he tries to push him off of his lap.

"How many fucking times do I have to say it? I'm not yours and I never will be!" Adam yells, fear starting to creep in as Michael doesn't move, doesn't let him go.

"Brother, you're scaring him." Lucifer is there again, tugging Michael away from Adam.

Adam never thought he'd have the Devil to thank for saving him from his own brother. When did his life get so complicated? Oh yeah, when he died the first time. He is way too sober to deal with this shit.

He gets up off the couch and heads into the bedroom, leaving Lucifer and Michael to whisper to themselves in Enochian in the living room. He wants a shower, but he doesn't trust the two of them and whatever it is they want him to participate in. Who knows what kind of fucked up spell or ritual it is? He locks the bedroom door. It won't keep the Angels out, but he feels better with it locked all the same.

He kicks off his boots, slides out of his jeans, and pulls his shirt off. He needs sleep. He drops down into bed and pulls the covers over him. He doesn't fall asleep very easily. In the Cage, he never truly slept, just dosed here and there. There wasn't a need for sleep there. His body isn't used to having to sleep either, being tricked by his mind that he actually spent time in the Cage with his physical form instead of just his soul. He cringes and turns over, blocking out thoughts of the Cage. He hates that place.

He doesn't sleep the entire night, but the Angels stay quiet and don't bother him, so he pretends that he does. He pulls himself out of bed the next morning when his stomach demands that he get up and find some food before it starts eating his spine or something. He shuffles into the kitchen and sets about making some coffee and an omelet. It's simple and does its job of filling him enough to let him function.

He looks around the apartment more, walking around and just touching everything. He finds his phone and texts Dean. It's curt and to the point. He tells him he's alive and out of the Cage, but no, he isn't going to Bobby's and he's fine on his own. He leaves out the part about Michael and Lucifer, figuring the Archangels will let them know or not. He doesn't care. He also doesn't answer the phone call the Dean immediately makes after getting his text.

He sits down on the couch with his cup of coffee and thinks about the two Archangels. There's something to be said for all the things that went down in the Cage. Things that hurt Adam, things that saved him. There's something to be said, sure, but Adam doesn't know what it is. He should give Lucifer and Michael a chance, he supposes, especially after what happened when Sam was brought back. He knows what he feels for the Angels and no, it's not healthy, but he knows they feel the same as much as two Archangels could feel about a human. He knows why Michael is acting the way he is. It's out of fear that Adam will leave them for good. Adam won't want anything to do with them. Truth be told, Adam just wanted a little bit of space from them to focus on being alive and on Earth again for the first time in who knows how long.

Now he finds himself missing the two Angels. Lucifer's quiet amusement at the world, Michael's vague annoyance with everything. He misses them and he made a mistake in pushing them away as soon as they were here. He focuses on the bit of Michael's Grace that still resides in his soul, bright, and burning. He uses it to call out to Michael without using words, knowing it will bring both Angels to him faster than praying for them would. He's right, of course. Seconds slip by and then they are there, standing in front of him. Lucifer gives him a half smile, knowing that he has finally come to terms with the fact that they are meant to be together. Many things were revealed in the Cage by God for them to learn from their mistakes, mainly Michael and Lucifer, and he let slip the fact that they were meant to be together.

Michael takes his hand, thumb stroking over the knuckles. "Have you had your time to adjust, Adam?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I just...I needed time to process it all." Adam smiles up at his Angel.

"What would you say if we were to ask you to bond yourself to us, Adam?" Lucifer asks, stepping up beside Michael and taking Adam's other hand.

Adam marvels at the difference in their touch. Michael's is firm, grip a touch possessive, and warm. Lucifer's touch is gentle, cradling Adam's hand and it is very cold, like Lucifer has never been warm before. The words filter into his mind. "Bond to you? What does that mean?"

"You would become our mate, and no one would ever be able to harm you." Lucifer answers.

"It's a bit more complicated than that, but yes, that is the general idea of it." Michael frowns at Lucifer's simple answer.

"It means forever, right?" Adam asks, cocking his head.

"Yes." The Angels say in unison.

Adam sighs and looks between the Archangels. All previous fighting and feelings aside, he knows that they love him and he loves them too. Even God said it was meant to be, so it's time to stop fighting it and them. He nods. "Yes, I'll do it."

"A warning. It will hurt and hurt badly, but the pleasure is well worth the pain." Lucifer cautions.

"That's fine. I can take it." Adam says, a spark of determination in his eyes.

Michael and Lucifer nod. They pull Adam to his feet and lead him into the bedroom. Lucifer disappears briefly and returns just as quickly with a bag slung over one shoulder. "There is a ritual we must follow for the bonding." He explains, seeing Adam's confused look at the bag.

Michael and Lucifer spread out the items on the bed. Adam watches as they unpack various vials, a dagger carved with Enochian sigils, and various herbs. He looks over them all, but doesn't touch, wary of what might be in the vials.

"Nothing that will harm you." Michael says, reading his thoughts.

Adam scowls at that. He hates it when they stroll through his mind and memories without asking first. Lucifer chuckles quietly. "We know."

That earns him a glare too. The Angels continue to prepare for the ritual, mixing the oils in the vials with the herbs in a bowl. Finally the Angels seem to be finished mixing whatever it is they're concocting and turn to face Adam. Lucifer is the first to move and press their mouths together, his fingers hooking in the waistband of Adam's boxers, thumbs brushing against his hips. Michael stands behind him, chest flush against Adam's back, hands smoothing down his sides. Adam groans into Lucifer's mouth as Lucifer's teeth catch on his bottom lip and tug gently. Michael's hands slide under his shirt and ghost up his sides, a barely there touch that is definitely turning Adam on. He pulls his mouth away from Lucifer's with a gasp as Michael's fingers find his nipples and rub across them teasingly. Adam's breath hitches in his throat as Lucifer kisses the side of his neck before leaning over his shoulder to kiss Michael.

The sight of his Angels kissing so passionately with him in between them really turns Adam on. They battle for dominance which neither of them really wins over the other. Adam can feel how aroused they both are, Lucifer pressed tight against his front and Michael right up against his back. They guide him to the bed, kissing and touching and making him whine and moan between them.

"The ritual is going to hurt, just a warning." Michael breathes against his neck.

Adam shakes his head. "I don't care. I want it." His voice hitches on a gasp as Lucifer's clever fingers delve into his boxers briefly.

"If you wish." Lucifer maneuvers Adam so he's resting on his stomach after pulling off his t-shirt.

He feels both sets of the Angels hands on him, rubbing his back down with some of the oil that's left. It tingles against his skin, but it's not unpleasant. He shivers as the oil is massaged into his skin, warming up as it goes.

"We have to cut the sigils into your skin. Since you have no Grace, you have to do this with blood, Adam." Michael explains, lifting the dagger.

Adam doesn't even hesitate. "Do it. I told you I wanted it."

The blade presses into his skin, but it doesn't quite hurt. He can feel the bite of it, but it's as if his skin is partially numb. It must be the oil. Michael works on it for a bit before passing the dagger over to Lucifer who finishes the job.

"This will hurt significantly more. We must seal the wounds with the salve and bind it with our Grace." Lucifer says, wiping the blood away from Adam's back.

The Angels don't wait for an answer this time. Instead they begin smoothing the herb and oil mixture onto the sigil they cut into Adam's back. It burns, bright and hot, and Adam can't hold back his started groan of pain. The pain flares sharply, then dies down for a moment to allow him to take a breath. Then Michael and Lucifer place their hands on his back.

"Close your eyes, Adam. Our true forms will be revealed and we don't want them to hurt you anymore than we have to." Michael tells him.

Adam nods and buries his face in the pillow. The heat flares up again and this time it's unbearable. He muffles his screams in the pillow as blinding light fills the room. He feels the soothing brush of feathers against his bare skin, but even that does little to sooth his pain. Just as quickly as it began, it's over and he's left half-sobbing into his pillow while Lucifer and Michael stroke his newly healed back comfortingly.

"Are you alright?" Lucifer asks, running his fingers through Adam's hair.

"Yeah." Adam sighs. He reaches back with one hand and feels the raised scars of the sigils as best he can while laying down. He rolls over and smiles up at his Angels, eyes widening in awe when he catches sight of their wings.

Michael's are a brilliant white streaked with flashes of silver and gold. They shift against his back slighty.. Lucifer's are a dark, stormy color, purples, greys, and blacks slide through his feathers. Adam has the urge to touch and a rush of encouragement runs through him at the thought and he looks up at the Angels, a puzzled look on his face.

"Can you feel the bond?" Michael asks, a smile on his face.

Adam closes his eyes and concentrates, slowly slipping inside of himself to find the source of the connection that binds him to the Angels. He prods at it mentally, feeling the links to each Angel pulse with their Grace, each unique to that Angel. Lucifer's is cold and tinged with blue. Michael's is warm and looks golden in his mind.

He blinks up at his Angels and smiles. "Guess it worked then."

Lucifer chuckles while Michael frowns. "Of course it worked. We know what we're doing."

Adam laughs and pulls Michael down for a kiss, slipping his fingers into the soft feathers while Lucifer drapes himself across Michael's back in between his wings, kissing at his neck. Michael moans into Adam's mouth and his hips buck down into Adam's, rubbing their arousals together when Lucifer's fingers, a bit of Grace crackling at his fingertips, trace over his wing joints.

Adam pulls away from Michael's mouth, panting and moaning as Michael curls his fingers around Adam's cock, stroking fast to match the rhythm that Lucifer has started with his hand on Michael's cock. Adam meets Michael's eyes and, fuck, this is the hottest thing he's ever done. It's over too soon, Michael leaning down and sucking on his neck in just that spot and his thumb rubbing over the head of his cock before he's gone, arching up into Michael as his orgasm slams into him. Michael isn't far behind when Lucifer and Adam clench their fingers in his wings.

Lucifer is quick to follow them when Michael curls his fingers around him and Adam reaches up and runs his hands over the soft, downy undersides of his wings. They collapse back onto the bed, Michael and Lucifer shifting their wings out of the human plane of existence after letting Adam stroke them one last time.

"So this is forever, right?" Adam asks, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes." The Angels answer in unison.

Adam feels the warm pulse of love along the bond before sleep claims him.

Forever with his Angels is just fine with him. If he lets them live that long, of course.

Title: Blinding

Rating: NC-17

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Michael/Adam/Lucifer

Warnings: Wing!kink, threesome sex, blood, soul/Grace bonding, ritualistic injury

Author's Notes: I think that's all the warnings, but if I'm missing something, let me know. Thanks to lj user="zekkass", lj user="_bluebells", lj user="theinsaneeraser", lj user="stharridan", lj user="dr_jasley" and lj user="ladyknightanka" for the world building, word wars, encouragement, writing tips/advice, and your lovely support when I needed it most. This definitely wouldn't have seen the light of day without you all. 3 It didn't go according to my original plot from the comment fic this is based on, but we haven't seen the last of this 'verse, so there will be more. :)

Prompt: Exile at lj comm="angst_bingo"

Summary: Adam hates being left in the Cage alone with just the two Archangels for company. God decides to pull him out too some time after Sam is saved. The only catch is he's stuck with Michael and Lucifer.

lj-cut text="i feel it in my fists, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids"


End file.
